Dreaming of the Undead
by LemonParadise
Summary: Walter, after a hard day of work, goes to sleep and has a strange experience that leads forth even stranger events. This is the prequel to The Homosexual Escapades of the Butler and the Vampire. Naturally, there's lemons.


After a long day of working, serving tea, and working again, Walter was finally able to enjoy the solitude of his room. He pulled off his tie, discarding it on the ground. He looked at it with a disapproving glare, never being one for messiness, and then decided that sleep was more important than neat surroundings at this moment. He yawned tiredly.

He sat on his bed, unbuttoning his shirt, although his mind was still working, thinking of the many things he still had to finish. He discarded his clothing on the ground, staring at the accumulating pile. It seemed to taunt him. Working as a butler had made him develop habits, mostly cleanliness habits. He got up and folded them quickly before returning to bed.

Walter yawned, stretching. He threw back his bed sheets, ready to be lost in a world of sleep, but instead stood there, frowning. He sighed and laid in his bed, finally drifting off.

* * *

Walter woke up with a groan. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, everything a large blur in his vision. Alucard loomed over him, a strand of his hair tickling Walters nose.

Walter jumped in surprise and sat up, his face now uncomfortably close to Alucard's. Walter rubbed his nose.

"Alucard..." Walter said groggily, "What are you doing here? What_ time_ is it?"

"It's dawn... I came to see you, my love." Alucard brushed a hand across Walters face.

"What?" Walter looked at Alucard with complete bemusement on his face.

"I came to see you," Alucard grinned, "Please tell me you remember last night."

"Why? What happened last night?" Walter asked, a worried feeling growing inside him.

"Maybe I should remind you," Alucard said, kissing Walter.

Walter pulled his lips off Alucard's. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I love you, is that so hard to understand?" Alucard replied.

Walter stared at Alucard, wide eyed. "Yes," he whispered, "I find it very difficult to understand."

"Why? I love you very much." Alucard said, smiling.

"_Why?_" Walter asked, his frown contradicting Alucard's smile.

"Because you are perfect," Alucard said simply.

Walter sighed. "Alucard, why did you wake me up just to satirize me?"

"No... I came and woke you up to do this," Alucard mumbled, kissing Walter.

When Alucard pulled his lips away from Walter's, Walter muttered, "There. That's what you came here to do, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Alucard purred and kissed down Walters neck.

Walter tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Alucard. After a moment, Walter's eyes widened and he pushed Alucard's face away, accidentally slapping Alucard with his hasty motions.

Alucard growled deeply, looking at Walter with blazing eyes. A hand print visible on Alucard's pale face.

"I'm sorry Alucard," Walter yelped, feeling fearful as he was looked upon with Alucard's furious gaze.

"You..." Alucard hissed, grabbing Walters neck from behind and forcing Walters lips against his.

Walter thrashed around for a moment, trying to push Alucard away. "I'm sorry," Walter whispered against Alucard's determined lips.

"No. I'm going to show you what it means to be forced into something," Alucard snapped and put more passion into the kiss.

Walter raised his hand again and slapped Alucard purposely this time, again trying to maneuver out of Alucard's grip.

Alucards head was forced to the side, the hand print now more visible then before. Walter could of sworn he heard a soft whine from Alucard. Alucard looked up at Walter, a small scarlet tear falling from the vampire's crimson eye.

Walter, feeling guilty, timidly wiped the tear away. Walter opened his mouth to apologize and then thought better of it, thinking the vampire wouldn't accept his apology anyways. Alucard smiled softly and gently caressed Walters face.

"I will leave if you want me to," Alucard whispered.

Walter removed Alucard's hand from his face, lightly setting it next to him on the bed.

"No, just... Please tell me what happened last night," Walter requested, looking down at the bed sheets pooled around his waist.

"Lets just say I now know that you have feelings for me," Alucard slowly placed a soft kiss on Walters cheek.

"But-but I-I really..." Walter stammered and trailed off. "How?"

Alucard laughed, "You ask too many questions."

"Does my curiosity inconvenience you, Alucard?" Walter said hotly.

"No, I just think it's funny." Alucard said, laughing.

Walter stared into Alucard's eyes, unamused. Alucard looked around and kissed Walter's hand. He kissed up Walter's arm and nipped at Walter's neck.

Walter let out a soft whimper. He pulled away from Alucard. No matter how well he knew the vampire, Walter didn't want Alucard's mouth that close to his neck, where just behind his soft lips were incisors that could puncture his skin with ease.

"I'm not going to bite you... I would never do that," Alucard spoke smoothly.

"Are you sure? Everybody makes mistakes, even you..."

"I promise Walter. I will never ever hurt you," Alucard said, holding Walter close.

Walter was unsure of what to do. Alucard had never shown any signs of this before, so he was uncertain about Alucard's embrace.

Alucard intertwined his fingers with Walters, "What can I do to prove it to you?"

Walter gave Alucard's fingers a light squeeze. "It-it doesn't matter, Alucard..."

"Oh?" Alucard raised an eyebrow, slowly kissing down Walters chest.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked in a surprised voice.

"Trying to pleasure you," Alucard replied, gliding his hands over Walters bare torso.

"Oh..." Walter bit his lip, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Relax and enjoy," Alucard said simply, stopping just above the sheets.

A shiver ran down Walter's spine as he looked at Alucard. Walter chewed on his bottom lip.

Alucard chuckled and slowly removed the sheets slightly, not wanting to make any movements too unsubtle.

Walter's hand gripped Alucard's, stopping any more movement of the sheet.

"What is wrong?" Alucard looked up at Walter.

"Nothing, I..." Walter's hand tightened on Alucard's for a moment, and then withdrew his hand. "I suppose I never thought that I would be in bed... with you..."

Alucard smiled softly, "Seems the impossible is possible and don't be so tense. I will never do anything you won't like."

"Am I tense?" Walter asked quietly, trying to relax.

"Quite," Alucard said, laughing.

"Oh..." Walter scooted back slightly, shifting one of his pillows around.

"Don't be so nervous," Alucard said, kissing Walter again.

"I'm not nervous..." Walter whispered with a quivering voice. He held his lips just teasingly away from Alucard's.

"Such a tease..." Alucard whispered back, holding Walter close to him as he kissed his neck.

Walter accidentally voiced a small moan. He felt his face grow warm, and the acknowledgment of this made his face even brighter. Alucard smiled and slowly slipped off the covers.

Walter drew his legs up to his chest, embarrassed even though he wasn't completely naked. Alucard smiled and glided his hands over Walters body, kissing his chest.

Walter ran a timid hand through Alucard's hair. Alucard softly kissed down Walters chest and slowly removed Walters boxers.

Walter's face turned a deep shade of crimson. He bit his lip, rubbing the side of his face with one hand. Alucard smiled and slowly rubbed Waters hard member.

A deep moan escaped Walter's lips. He put a hand on Alucard's, as if to remove it, and instead drew his hand back. Alucard laughed and slowly removed his clothes.

Walter drew in an impressed breath as he stared at Alucard's body. He averted his gaze, feeling greedy for wanting Alucard. Alucard bent over Walter, kissing his neck.

"It is not bad to want someone Walter," Alucard mumbled.

Walter placed a timid hand on Alucard's chest and let it slide down his body. Alucard smiled and kissed Walter as he felt his own member grow hard, it pushed against Walters inner thigh.

Walter let out a small choking noise as he felt Alucard's hardness pressing against him. Alucard looked at Walter, gripping Walters length as his hand made a pumping motion.

Walter suppressed a moan. He lifted his hips off the bed, forcing Alucard's hand to be pressed against his length. Alucard smiled and moved his hand slowly, kissing Walter. **  
**

Walter allowed Alucard to kiss him, staying motionless. Alucard slowly increased the speed and pressure of his hand.

The moan Walter was repressing escaped him rebelliously, and he bit his bottom lip, clamping his mouth shut.

"Don't resist," Alucard whispered, increasing the speed of his hand.

"I'm not resisting..." Walter whispered, although he could hear the insincerity in his voice.

Alucard let out a chuckle, "It's not good to lie to me."

"Sorry..." Walter mumbled, wondering what sort of consequences Alucard would come up with for his small lie.

Alucard increased the speed of his hand, smiling as he kissed Walter with passion.

Walter breathed short, quick gasps beneath Alucard's lips, even though he still tried to resist the vampire.

Alucard slowly kissed down Walters neck and mumbled, "I think you're ready..."

"Ready?" Walter asked, pulling away from Alucard. "F-for what?" Walter asked, although he already knew the answer.

Alucard chuckled and looked at Walter. "Walter, this may hurt. " Alucard gently but forcefully thrusted his member into Walter.

Walter cried out, his fingers gripping the bed below them. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the pain would pass quickly.

"I'm sorry..." Alucard whispered, thrusting in again. He groaned and looked down at Walter.

Walter gritted his teeth, the pain not subsiding but emanating further.

Alucard stopped and kissed Walter, his hand pumping Walter's length.

Walter looked up at Alucard, pain now fading, "Alucard... you stopped."

"Yes, I know... Just giving you time to adjust."

"Well, move inside of me!" Walter said, wanting the pain to be replaced quickly.

Alucard blinked and thrusted in forcefully. He moaned and gave Walter a sly smile as his hand pumped Walters length furiously.

Walter arched his back, his pulse visible in his neck. On his face he wore a silent scream, sweat trickling off his forehead.

Alucard thrusted in repeatedly as his hand kept the same rhythm, moaning into Walters skin.

A small amount of Walter's cum soaked Alucard's hand as he tried to retain himself.

"Don't keep it in," Alucard moaned, smiling as he kept thrusting.

Walter nodded and groaned as he came, soaking both of them. Walter's face turned red and he let out a small burst of laughter. Alucard kept his rhythm, his fingers digging into Walters side.

Walter moaned in pleasure and slight discomfort. Alucard panted and looked down at Walter, kissing him as he increased the speed on his hips. Alucard moaned against Walters lips and he slowed down his thrusts.

Walter kissed Alucard back, sliding his tongue inside the vampire's mouth. His tongue lightly poked Alucard's fang, curious as to how sharp it was. A grin grew on Alucard face, accidentally making his fang slightly pierce Walters tongue.

Walter let out a small pained cry, but did not allow his stinging tongue to retreat back into his mouth.

Alucard smiled and thrusted once more, cumming inside of Walter. He panted and pulled out, whispering, "Walter... It's time to wake up. "

"What?" Walter groaned. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Alucard. "What are you talking about?"

"Relax and close your eyes..." Alucard purred, kissing Walter gently.

"No," Walter said in a shaky voice, although his eyes closed, killing his view of Alucard.

* * *

Alucard walked by Walters door, seeing it unlocked he heard a slight moan and he stopped. Peering inside of the room he saw a wet stain growing on Walters sheets. Blinking a few times he shook his head. After a few moments he got a few images from Walter, a grin grew on his face.

"Walter, I can't believe this. I am not going to let this slide," Alucard said simply, walking away swiftly.

Walter woke up, panting. He looked around his room and sighed as he noticed he was alone. Walter thought of his dream and grimaced. At least the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside was gone. He looked around at his bed, only showing signs of Walter having a dream... and a slight wet spot.

* * *

**This is 'Walter's Dream' if you've read the other fanfiction that we've written about Walter. This is the dream that starts it all, and all that crap. **


End file.
